


Ice Weasels

by helens78



Series: Ice Weasels [1]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-04
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things parents do to try to get their kids to eat their vegetables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Weasels

**Author's Note:**

> The "Ice Weasels" series is based on [this series](http://www.fiction.megchan.com/?p=374) from [Travis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/travis); kid fic with Jude and Ewan was too cute to resist.

"Ewan -- would you tell Andy what happens to boys who don't eat their vegetables?" Jude asks, sounding very much at wit's end. There's still a full serving of green beans on Andy's plate, and Ewan's only picked at his, which doesn't help.

Ewan blinks up at Jude and then looks at Andy. "Er, all right," he says. He can practically read Jude's thoughts. _You're not even eating your own. Can't you at least set an example? Help me out here._ No problem. He can field this one. "Well, first, all their teeth turn green--"

"_Eeeewwwwww!!!_"

"--and they start to walk all hunched over--"

"Like how?" Andy asks, reaching over and poking Ewan's elbow. "Show me!"

"Um... like this," Ewan says, standing up and hunching over, one arm dangling low to the floor, the other crooked up by his side. He takes a few shuffling steps while Andy bounces in his chair and claps. "And then," he says, roughening his voice, groaning, "you start losing your ability to speak. And you have to grunt."

"Do it! Do it!" Andy cheers. Jude has buried his head in both his hands now and is mumbling something to himself; Ewan thinks he catches the phrase _why do I ask_ in the background.

Still, Ewan's got an audience, so he grunts a few times, taking more shuffling steps, and then suddenly pounces on Andy, grabbing him by the upper arms and making him shriek.

"And then you have to forage for food and beg from strangers," Ewan says, "and if they give you anything but vegetables, you can eat all you want but you'll never feel full. It has to be vegetables. Fresh vegetables."

"Not really," Andy says, giggling.

"Oh, no, really, really. You take the vegetables home, and you eat them, and you hope nobody sees you all hunched over with your green teeth and your grunting voice. At night, the ice weasels come."

Andy dissolves into laughter at that, and Jude raps his knuckles on the table. "Too far," he says. "_Both_ of you get up here and finish your vegetables."

Ewan sighs and sits back down. "Listen to your dad, Andy," he says, digging into his green beans.

"I _was_," Andy protests.

"Your _other_ dad."

"Oh, _okay_," Andy sighs, sounding world-weary at the tender age of seven. He takes a bite of green beans, and then, when he thinks no one's looking, eats the rest of them fast enough Ewan worries he's going to choke. But at least he _is_ eating them.

Ewan looks up at Jude with raised eyebrows, grinning. Jude rolls his eyes and then looks pointedly at Ewan's pile of half-eaten green beans.

It's pretty obvious where Andy got the sigh from then.

_-end-_


End file.
